Hidden
by DiamondAnime
Summary: When Lucy was young, she thought friendship and love were everything. But then her Mother died. Lucy became distant, quiet, and emotionless. What will happen when someone tries to help her? Author(s): Mini
1. Chapter 1

Hidden

(A/N: Hi, this is Mini. I started writing this one-day and decided to turn it into a FanFiction for Fairy Tail. I might write names differently sometimes because this wasn't originally for Fairy Tail or . Thanks, enjoy!)

~~~~~All I ever do is watch and listen. I never speak; I never draw attention to myself. Not since she died. I can barely look at myself; I look too much like her. I try to avoid people as best as I can.

~~~~~If she were still here, maybe I would still be social. Maybe I would still have friends. Maybe I would remember how to speak. But no, she just had to die. I remember the day. July 7th, x777. I was only 10.

~~~~~When I was young, I believed friendship and love were everything. Now I know they are not. The world is dark and cruel. It took her. And it takes more every single day.

~~~~~The only times I ever leave the house are when I am told to. I am not lonely. But I am alone.

~~~~~When she died, Father became different. He paid no attention to me. It was as if I didn't exist. And I still don't feel like I do.

~~~~~Today I must go to the market, one of my _least_ favorite things to do. Because of _him_. Whenever I go there, _he_ is there. He is loud, bold, and annoying. His name is Natsu.

~~~~~He has a tendency to hang around _me_. He thinks I listen and understand, but I don't. I don't understand. But I _do_ listen. I listen because it is my job to do so. I know more secrets than God. I have more knowledge than my tutor. But that is all inside. Hidden.

~~~~~He talks _too_ much. But I don't mind. Because I don't have words, and I don't want words. I fear, if I have words, it will all slip out. The pain and the sadness, all of it. So I don't speak.

~~~~~Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever forget the pain. If the emotional pain of loss will ever go away. I don't think it will.

~~~~~People try to get me to speak. I never do. That is why I am best left alone. No one would care anyway. No one cares about me. No one enjoys my presence. They think I am weird. They think I am different. But I am not. Just hidden.

~~~~~If I spoke I would tell them. But they wouldn't understand. No one ever understands me. But I think Natsu would. He says he lost his father when he was really young. He doesn't act like it. He is the only person I would ever consider a 'friend'

~~~~~I never leave my thoughts. Except when Natsu is speaking. He tells amazing stories. But they would never come true. Like me, they are hidden from the world. I think that's why he tells them to me.

~~~~~I must leave now. If I do not there will be no food to eat. I would starve. No one would miss me. I am too hidden for anyone to notice me.

~~~~~Here he comes. Just as I expected. He says hi to me but I don't even glance at him. Some people may consider me to be cold-hearted. But I am not. I just don't interact with other people.

~~~~~"Lucy, are you even paying any attention to me?" Natsu says. I am not. I am not paying attention to him. But I still look at him.

~~~~~"I was saying that maybe I could help you today-?" No. I don't want his help. Or his pity. I shake my head.

~~~~~"Please?" I don't respond. He knows the answer already. I shouldn't have done anything. I should've jut walked away. Then I would be safe. I wouldn't have to interact.

~~~~~"Why not? I know you can hear me Lucy. Why don't you try to answer me with words?" My Father put him up to this. I just know it. Natsu would never ask me to speak. He doesn't mind my silence. I walk away.

~~~~~"Lucy! Lucy, wait for me! I didn't mean to make you mad!" But you did, Natsu, you did make me mad. I run away. I can't make people sad. I can't. I must see Father about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden

**Hi readers! This chapter is a bit short, sorry! I have decided to give this story weekly updates. Updates will be every ****Wednesday****. Happy reading! ~Mini**

~~~~~The world is kind of blurry, and people like it that way. To me, everyone is wearing an invisible veil over their faces, it blocks them from seeing what the world is really like. It blurs the world and makes it look like a kind, loving place. If you experience what the world can really be like, that veil is lifted away, revealing the true world to you.

~~~~~Sometimes, I wish my veil hadn't disappeared. Ever since it was lifted away, I've felt different from everyone else. Like they can't see me. Like I am hidden. I can feel the world's darkness. Maybe the veil was protecting us from it. Because if that veil is lifted away the world's darkness consumes you.

~~~~~I arrive at Father's office and walk in. Surprisingly, when I am around him I find my voice. So I tell him this. "Father, you manipulated my only friend to try and make me speak, didn't you?"

~~~~~"I did not 'manipulate' him, I simply asked him to try and make you speak." Father answers.

~~~~~"Well it seems to be manipulation." Why would Father even ask Natsu to do such a thing? Father normally doesn't do so much as look at me.

~~~~~"Lucy, if that is how you feel I apologize. I just want you to act like the other people your age." But why? Am I not good enough for you? Because that's just too bad, I'm not changing.

~~~~~"Father, what is wrong with how I am now?" Such a simple question, yet it has so much meaning behind it. Like me.

~~~~~"Lucy, it isn't like I don't like you the way you are now, I just don't want you to be lonely." Lonely? _Lonely_? Ha, I am not lonely.

~~~~~"But you are always alone. Unless you go to the market you just mope around the house all day! Please Lucy, talk to Natsu, meet his friends, let them help you. Save you, even." Talk…? To Natsu…? Meet… his friends? Save me? Maybe I'll try talking to Natsu next time I see him, but meeting his friends is a definite _**NO**_.

**And there you have it. Chapter two of **_**Hidden**_**. Again, I apologize for the short chapter. ~Mini**


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden

**Sorry this took so long. But anyway, I've decided none of these chapters are going to be too long. At least not for a while. Sorry! ~Mini**

~~~~~I have decided. Next time I leave the house, I will try to speak to Natsu. If, and only if, I become used to talking to him, _maybe_ I will consider talking to his friends.

* * *

~~~~~The time has come. I must leave the house today. In other words, I will make contact with someone for the first time in nine years. What if my sadness reflects onto my words...? What of I sadden people? I can't do that. It is one of the reasons I am hidden.

~~~~~Ever since she died, I refused contact with any other human. Because I learned from her death. I learned everyone does. And when they die, they leave things behind. They leave people behinds. People who care about them. So I decided to make sure no one cared about me. Look how far _that_ idea got me.

~~~~~But I will try. For her, I will try to speak. If, and only _if_, I find myself enjoying speaking with people, I will continued to do so. If I don't like it, I will hide myself and my emotions even better than before. And this time, I will keep myself hidden.

* * *

~~~~~"Lucy... I'm sorry about yesterday." Natsu says to me. I want to tell him that it's all ok now. That I accept his apology.

~~~~~But I don't. Instead, I glare at him and say "You better be."

~~~~~He looks shocked. Well, I guess that makes sense. This is the first time he has heard me speak, after all.

~~~~~Suddenly realizing what I said, he starts studying his feet. Probably because he doesn't want to look at me. Because I did it. I saddened him.

~~~~~I cry. I can't take this. Too much sadness. He looks up at me. "I'm sorry..." I whisper and then run back towards my house.

~~~~~"Wait!" He shouts after me. But I won't wait. I saddened somebody. I have failed.

~I have failed~

**Does this confused anybody? I sure hope not. Thank you for reading my story. I just hope you liked it. ~Mini**


	4. Chapter 4

Hidden

**Two chapters in one day! I sure hope this makes up for the late update. Again, sorry about that. ~Mini**

~~~~~When I arrive at home, I cry. I cry for my mother and my father and... I cry for myself. I am a terrible human being. I don't deserve friends. Or comfort. Or love.

~~~~~"Lucy? Lucy? Lucy, please talk to me. Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?" Oh no. He followed me home. What am I supposed to do now? If I don't let him in, he'll feel guilty and upset about nothing. However, if I do let him in, I'll probably just say something wrong again.

~~~~~"Lucy, if you don't let me in I'm going to break this door down." Then I guess I have no choice. I slowly open the door.

~~~~~"Lucy, I'm sorry." He says. I give him a very shocked look. Why is he apologizing? I am the one at fault here.

~~~~~"I know you don't think I've done anything wrong, but I have. I made you feel guilty about speaking. You haven't said anything for such a long time, so of course you'll make a few mistakes. But I'm your friend. And I don't care. Nobody's perfect."

~~~~~I look up at him. "I can't do it." I whisper.

~~~~~"Yes, you can. Just try. Now then, are we still friends?" Of course, right after saying something so emotional, he says _that_.

~~~~~But I still nod. Maybe I can try again. Just this once.

**Hey, I've realized I've been calling the characters by the wrong names. That's because I'm writing this as a real story in my notebook, so the characters have different names. So sorry if I accidentally do that. ~Mini**


	5. Notice

**Hello everyone! So, in case you haven't noticed, I have a lot if stories going at once. This is very confusing for me, for example, sometimes I confuse one story for another story. Also, because I have so many, it's hard for me to update often, which I know annoys you guys. Therefore, I am putting this story, as well as a few other stories, on hold until I can finish _Did You Forget? _Sorry guys! As soon as I finish, I'll post a new chapter for this story.**

**~Mini**


End file.
